Forget me Not
by bassethound1021
Summary: When Yona awoke, she has lost her memories! She was fed with lies about her life and who she is. However, she starts to unravel the dirty secrets of the Palace when she meets a 'beast' locked in the dungeon.
1. Epiphany

**Hello, Readers!**

 **Thank you for checking out my story, I hope you like it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Synopsis: When Yona woke up, she doesn't have any memories. She was told that she is a Princess and her fiancée is Su-won. However, she starts to unravel the dirty secrets of the Palace when she meets a 'beast' locked in the dungeon.

* * *

Yona's POV

 _We have been confined and chained in this small cell for about 1 month already._

 _A guard threw a circular bread about the size of a plate and 2 pouches of water through the bars._

 _He would do this once a day._

 _And Hak would always offer his share of the food or water, but I refused each time._

 _Even though I wanted to give him most of the food, I knew he wouldn't allow it._

 _I tore the stale bread in half and handed to him._

 _We ate in silence._

 _I've gotten so used to the portion of food that a couple bites already made me full._

 _I placed the water pouch to my chapped lips._

 _As I drank slowly, I felt the water slide down my throat and into my belly._

 _After we finished eating, I leaned my head against his shoulder._

 _Hake glanced at me curiously but didn't say anything._

 _I held his big rough hands and traced his scars with my fingers._

 _I wanted to savor this moment._

 _"You've been quite affectionate lately, Princess," he said with his classic smirk._

 _"Hak," I began._

 _After he heard my sad tone, his smirk was gone._

 _"What's wrong, Princess?"_

 _I hesitated. I didn't want to tell him._

 _"I'm leaving, and I won't… be with you anymore." I said, on the verge of tears._

 _Suddenly, his hands went on my shoulders with a concerned expression._

 _"What do you mean? What are they going to do to you?" he asked, with a mixture of emotions ._

 _"I don't know, but they said that if I agree, they won't kill us. So I did; it's the only option. They said that I am leaving now and that I won't ever see you again._

 _Then, I couldn't help it and started crying._

 _I didn't want to leave Hak._

 _He gave me tight embrace._

 _"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Princess."_

 _"It's not your fault."_

 _"I promised the King to protect you and I broke it."_

 _"Hak,-"_

 _The door opened and a soldier said, " It's time to go."_

 _I whispered, "Thank you" to Hak's ear. I stood up and wiped my tears away._

 _The soldier came to unlock the heavy-duty shackles on my ankles._

 _Hak also have these, but he also has one around his waist._

 _Then, right before I walked out of the door, he yelled, "Yona!"_

 _This was the first time he called me by my name._

 _I felt contented._

 _I turned around to face him and gave him a big smile._

 _"Bye, Hak."_

 _Then I walked away._

 _(T_T)_

 _Yona…Yona… wake up…_

I slowly opened my eyes to see unfamiliar faces. They all looked… anxious.

I was in a bed with several IVs in both arms.

I also heard the constant beeps of the heart monitor.

A man with long blonde hair and beautiful green eyes held my hands and said, "I'm so relieved that you are okay."

"I don't understand…" I said slowly.

Another man with long black hair ask, "Do you remember anything?

"No, except for my name, and to be honest, I don't know you guys either. What's going on, and who are you?"

I felt so tired... and confused.

"It's okay. I'm sure your memories will come back soon. I'm Su-won, your fiancée. He is Chan-do, my advisor. You are the Princess of this kingdom. Recently, your father has passed away due to an illness and you had depression. I saw you passed out in your room with a lot of pills and then here you are in the hospital."

My mind swirled.

"This is a lot to take in.."

"I shall leave you two alone," the advisor said.  
Then, he left and it was just the two of us.

Su-won gave my hand a little squeeze.

"So what about my mother?"

"She has passed away when you were a child. She was murdered by bandits."

"Do I have any relatives?'

"Only me," he said sadly.

Guilt pestered me.

I could have left this world ...and him.

Loneliness is a silent companion that can devour us.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"For what?"

"For causing this…because of me, I lost my memories and caused this dilemma and.. I could have left you."

"It's okay. It's not your fault, Yona." he said soothingly.

Then, tears trickled down my cheeks.

I felt sad.

Su-won panicked a little at first but then he gave me a big, warm hug while I continued to bawl like a baby.

I had an epiphany.

 _Someone was missing..._

 _A man with black hair and blue eyes entered my mind._

 _Then, it was gone._

 _I tried to keep the image in my mind._

 _A man with black hair and blue eyes..._

 _A person with black hair..._

 _A person..._

 _Wait... what was I thinking about?_

 _Must have been something insignificant..._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please review! :)**


	2. Moon

Heyo~

 **This is chapter 2 of _Forget Me Not_. This chapter is very... lengthy (at least to me).**

 **Thank you for your support!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-edit- I realized that I was using Amu from Shugo Chara instead of Yona. I'm sorry guys!**

* * *

I awoke to the blinding sun gazing down at me through the lucid window next to me. Looking around, I was still not used to the king-sized light pink bed and my vast bedroom even though it's my room that I have slept in for 16 years. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Yesterday, after I finished crying for no reason, Su-won wiped away my tears with his sleeve and proposed to go horseback riding tomorrow morning. Demurely, I nodded while looking down. I sniffed and took shallow breathes, trying to keep my composure.

As I walked across the tiled floor adjacent to the bathroom mirror, I heard a hollow sound only on that specific area. I wanted to check it out, but I saw the clock on the counter and realized that I had to hurry if I wanted to go horseback riding with Su-won. I decided to investigate later. I brushed my teeth, took a quick shower, and then blow dried my shoulder-length red hair. I fixed my hair to a fishtail braid and threw on the white breeches leggings, a loose yellow polo shirt, a black helmet, and knee-high black boots with spurs on the end. Satisfied with my look, I got my phone that was charging on the small stand beside my bed, and I heard someone knocking in the door. "Come in," I said.

The door creaked open and a flash of blonde came. Su-won is here and is wearing the same attire as me. He smiled and it was like he was the sun, happy and bright. He said, " Good Morning, Yona. Are ready? "

"Yeah. Let's go." Su-won led me to the stables while holding my hand. His are slightly bigger than mine, but warm and smooth. I blushed at our adjoined hands, but Su-won didn't seem fazed or shy about this at all. We walked in silence, but it was peaceful. We past the many doors of the palace, walked through the exquisite garden outside, and into the stables. Su-won let go of my hand to get the horse and told me to wait outside. Once he came out with the horse, I was transfixed by it.

"His name is Moon."

Moon. It suited him. His coat was as white as the moon, and his big black eyes stared at me with wonder and curiosity. I could see his lean muscles flexing as he came toward me. Moon nuzzled my hair affectionately with his wet nose and wagged his tail. I giggled and petted his side.

"He likes you," Su-won said, placing the saddle on Moon.

"I guess so."

After I finished petting him, Su-won held me under my arms and hoisted me up in the saddle. Then he sat behind of me and wrapped his arms around me to hold the reigns. I gripped part of the saddle to keeph my balance and Su-won leaned closer and whispered to my ear if I was ready. I nodded and he nudged the horse with his foot and Moon galloped gracefully with speed of a cheetah.

I felt the cool wind blowing on my face, pushing my bangs out of my eyes, and Su-won was so close to me that I could feel warm breathe on my neck. I saw beautiful senery of the sun peeking from the horizon shyly, trees trying to reach the unknown, and the cities from afar. and smelled the fresh scent of the morning air. My body slightly jumped up and landed back on the saddle as Moon galloped. Everything was perfect, except…..

 _Grumble, grumble._

Su-won made a what-was-that face and I blushed. He slowed the horse down.

"Was that your stomach?'

"Nope, of cor-"

 _Ggrruummbbllee~_

I reconsidered. "Okay, maybe I'm a bit hungry."

He laughed. "It's okay, me too. Let's go back to the Palace to eat."

Soon, we were back at the palace, and Su-won helped me get down front the horse.

"Thanks, Su-won. I had fun."

"My pleasure. I did too. You know, we used to do this a while ago."

"Really?" _I don't remember at all..._

"Yeah, those were the good times," he mused, reflecting on the past. His expression turned wistful, but that expression was quickly gone.

"Well, it's getting late. Shall we have dinner?"

(time skip) \\(-_-)

Lunch was nice. The food was delicious, and it was only Su-won and I. We didn't get to talk that much, because he had to leave early to work on stuff. He apologized profusely, but I assured him that it was okay. So it was mostly just me, but I was fine with it, because this gave me a chance to contemplate.

 _Su-won is good guy. He cares about me and makes me happy. I almost can't believe I'm his fiancée. I wonder why he likes me... because there are better girls out there, yet he picked me._

~(-_-)~

Dinner was the same. Su-won couldn't come, but the food was delicious. I was a bit lonely.

I went back to my room and took a shower.

I changed my clothed,

brushed my teeth,

blow dried my hair,

tidied my room,

read a book,

and was about to go sleep.

But then I remembered.

I remembered to do something.

Something that occurred this morning.

I had to check out the weird tiled floor in my bathroom.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please review, follow, and favorite!**

 **Don't worry guys, Hak is coming soon. ;)**


	3. My 'Secret Garden'

**Hello! I hope you guys are having a great day today!**

 **This is chapter 3 of _Forget Me Not_.**

 **Thank you for your support!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I went to the bathroom to examine the tile. Its pristine wood gleaned at me innocently. I knocked on it and the others to verify that it was hollow.

It was.

But why?

Looking closely, I noticed that the it was not fused together with the others. There was a small slit surrounding the perimeter. I put my fingernails in the it and lifted the tile off the floor.

Cold air bushed against my face, sending a chill to my spine.

My eyes widen. What lied under took my breath away.

Under the tile revealed a narrow staircase that drowned in darkness.

 _Su-won never mentioned a basement..._

 _Why_ _didn't he tell me?_

 _Does he even know?_

 _Should I tell him?_

My mind was spinning.

After contemplating for several minutes, I decided to just go and see what's inside first. I slowly walked down with one of my hand touching the wall for balance. As i walked in deeper, I realized that it's getting colder and that the passage was shrinking. By the time I walked down all the steps, I had to crawl.

At first I thought I reached a dead end, but I saw a mental handle in front of me and pulled on it. The block, which was actually a camouflaged door, swung open. I passed through and finally arrived at the basement.

The place was dim with only several weak lanterns attached to the walls over vast space.

The unusual was that the place was not an ordinary basement. Many prisons cells were established here. The bars were rusted and the distance between the bats were wide enough to stick an arm through. Shackles that were attached to the walls were lying on the ground helplessly.

I hugged myself to keep me from shivering.

I was tempted to go back and forget that I saw anything, but curiosity got the better of me.

I walked towards the cells and past each one to find that it's empty.

I let out a sigh of relief...

Until I saw someone inside.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please review, follow, and favorite!**

 **QOD: Who is your favorite pair in _Akatsuki No Yona_?**


	4. Pendant

**Hello!**

 **Sorry for the slow update.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **EDIT: I accidentally posted the wrong chapter for Pendant, but I have already fixed it. Thanks to _erikaelizabethlivingupLIFE_ for letting me know!**

* * *

Yona's POV

A man was lying down on his back with his hands cushioning his head as he stared at the ceiling.

The guy looked around 20. He had black hair and wore the wind tribe's clothes.

 _He doesn't look like a criminal, but what else could he be? He's also the only one down here…_

Suddenly, a chill went through my spine.

 _Fear?_

Afterwards, a headache slowly intruded my head. The throbbing pain beated like my racing heart.

 _Something's wrong with me today. I need to go back. Maybe a pharmacist can give me some meds._

I turned around quietly to head back up, however, a voice stopped me.

"Princess?" a deep voice inquired doubtfully, as if I were just a mirage that wasn't real.

 _Oh my word. I'm going to get in so much trouble for this... Might as well just kill me now._

I turned to face him but kept my distance.

'Um, hi there," I said unsurely, giving him a small tentative wave.

The prisoner's blue eyes widen. He got up and held the cell bars. "Yona…"

 _Eh? Why was he calling me by my first name?_

"God, I never thought I would see you again…" he whispered.

His eyes conveyed many emotions, none of which I could decipher though. His informality made me feel scared. I do not know this man, yet he acts like we are friends or something.

Warily, I took a step back. " I'm really sorry, but I don't know you."

"You don't know me? Yona, what's wrong? Did they do something to you?" he asked, concerned and hurt.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

 _Who's "they"?_

"Damn. You don't even recognize me? Who do you know?" His eyes searched mine, but I quickly adverted my eyes.

"I'm not willing to tell a criminal information about my life."

 _Maybe he's just toying with me. Perhaps he already knew about my amnesia somehow and is trying to trick me._

He took out something from his pocket and showed it to me.

"How about this?"

In his hand was a homemade necklace that I knew too well. It's a diamond shaped pendant that holds a picture inside of it.

"That's my father's."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please review, follow, and favorite!**

 **Sorry for the short chapter this time... exams are this week... *sigh* . Do you guys have them too?**

 **My next update may be a Shugo Chara story...I haven't updated those in a while...**

 **QOD: What's your favorite name (doesn't have to be Japanese) for a girl and/or boy?**


	5. Connecting Pieces

***I accidentally posted the wrong story in the previous chapter. However, it was already fixed after 30 minuets of its upload.***

 **Sorry about that!**

* * *

Yona's POV

"...King II had a similar one. Go ahead and take a look at it," he insisted, holding out his hand.

 _I don't remember giving anybody a necklace like this except for my dad._

I hesitantly took it, barely brushing my fingertips on his palm.

Holding the metallic necklace, I slowly opened it, expecting to see a little picture of my dad and I. Instead, it showed me as a little girl getting a piggyback ride on a black haired boy with blue eyes. They were both smiling happily, though the boy's looked a bit forced. Looking at the prisoner, I noticed that the boy in the picture was him. The resemblance was just unquestionable.

The more I was thinking, the bigger my migraine became. However, I couldn't leave just yet.

"Who...are you? And where did you get this?" I demanded, panic and anxious.

"My name is Hak, and you gave this to me for a birthday gift. Does it ring a bell?"

I shook my head and returned the pendant to him.

"But will you talk to me now? I promise I'm not a threat or a criminal to you." He held his arms up with innocent eyes.

I probably shouldn't, but I wholeheartedly believed him now, not that I would tell him that, of course. The necklace and the picture were proof that we are not foes, but rather friends?

 _But why is he here then?_

"Your bare hands are the problem," I said dryly, "Alright, but I still don't believe you. Just let me ask you some questions later too."

He agreed and I sat down on the floor in front of him.

"So what's up with life?" he asked nonchalantly, as if he was speaking to an old friend.

"Not much. I recovered from my coma recently, but I had amnesia. Su-won told me-"

When I mentioned Su-won, Hak clenched his fist tightly and his eyes widen.

 _Does he know him?_

"Su-won?" he interjected.

" Yep...He's helping me get back on my feet and ruling the kingdom."

"He's helping you?" He asked, incredulous .

"Yeah. Why? Is something wrong?"

"No...I think I finally understand now," he murmured. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Eh, what do you mean?"

"Nothing. Just leave."

 _What?_

"...Leave?" I repeated.

 _Did I say something wrong?_

"Yes." He averted his eyes to the floor. "And don't speak about our encounter to anyone."

"Wait, Hak-"

"Leave, Yona. And don't come back...please"

 _I don't understand...There's still stuff I wanted to ask him, but I can tell that his words were final._

"Alright," I capitulated, sighing. "Goodbye, Hak."

As I stood up and went back, I realized that my headache was long gone.

I forgot about it.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please review, follow, and favorite!**

 **And happy MLK day~**

 **QOD: How old are you? And current dream job?**


	6. Fat Arms

**I realized that the previous chapter wasn't very...good. I hope I can redeem myself with this chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **...**

* * *

"I'm sorry we haven't been able to talk for a while," Su-won apologized. He took a seat next to me on the bench outside at the garden. The birds sang their cheerful tunes while the wind blew a satisfying breeze.

"No, no. It's fine. I'm sorry that I am not able to help out. I wish I could help out." I stared at the beautiful flowers in front of us. So far, I haven't been given any heavy tasks because I have not fully recovered. I vowed that once I am able to work, I'd do my best for Su-won's sake.

As my mind drifted, a random thought popped into my mind.

 _It's been a week since I saw Hak. I wonder how he's doing._

"Is something wrong?" Su-won bent down to look at my face with concern in his eyes.

 _"And don't speak about our encounter to anyone."_

"Ah, it's nothing," I reassured.

"Okay," he said, smiling. "Well, since we both have some time to kill, want to something?"

 _Forget me Not_

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I squeaked under my hat. My red hair was tucked under it. Wearing the with normal clothes, nobody could tell I was the Princess.

"Nope," he bluntly replied, "But it'll be fun." Su-won wrapped an arm me. He also wore a hat but also with sunglasses.

We were walking around the market outside of the Palace. Su-won proposed that we go in incognito and have some " fresh air".

"Oh, I heard that there is this really good dumpling store. Let's check it out," he said, leading the way while holding my hand. I felt like I was in a daze. There were so many people, so many voices.

Su-won was so happy that he radiated among the rest of the people.

"He's so handsome," a lady said in awe to her friend.

"Do you think that is his girlfriend? She's so lucky!" Another voice half-screamed.

" I dare you to go talk to him," someone challenged.

 _He's so popular even though they don't know his real identity._

Once we arrived at the restaurant, Su-won ordered the dumplings (they only sold one product) and we ate there.

"It's really good!" I said, surprised. They tasted better than the dumplings at the Palace.

"I know right!" He beamed. "Wish we could have these back home."

We gulped down the dumplings and after we finished, we talked.

"You really like dumplings," he mused, sipping the hot green tea.

"Eh? They were really good. What do you mean?"

"You used to not like dumplings, even these. I guess your preference has changed."

"Have...Have I changed a lot?" I asked. _Am I no longer myself? Does Su-won miss the old me?_

I put both of hands on my cheeks.

Su-won laughed and then smiled warmly at me. "No, you are still my Yona. Even if you changed, I will always stay by your side." He took my hand and squeezed it slightly.

Blushing, I nodded. Su-won always knew what to say.

"Me too."

 _Forget me Not_

I sighed as I plopped down on my bed. Night has fallen.

 _Today was fun._

I stared at the door that led to the bathroom where the secret passageway was.

 _"Leave, Yona. And don't come back...please"_

I shook my head. _How long will I keep thinking about him?_

 _Hm...If Hak and I were childhood friends, wouldn't I have something about it in my room?_

I got up and opened drawers, searching vigorously. Tossing my clothes aside, shuffling stationary items, and digging through papers, I couldn't find anything. No photo. No letter. Nothing.

I didn't think he made up that necklace, so I thought long and hard.

 _Maybe I hid it. Where would be a good hiding spot?_

After pondering for half an hour, my light bulb turned on.

 _The tile. There may be another one somewhere._

I went to the bathroom and knocked on each tile, trying to hear a hollow sound.

And I did. Under the small trash can, there was another one.

Hastily, I opened it. There was a single photo.

Three teenagers. I was in the middle, smiling and standing near a lake. On my right was Su-won beaming happily, and on my left was Hak who grinned while showing a peace sign. Both guys put an arm around my shoulders.

I turned the photo over.

"Hak, Su-won, and I at the usual place," was written on the back.

Suddenly, my head throbbed with excruciating pain. I dropped the photo and pushed on my temples.

A vision flashed before my eyes:

 _"Let me take of picture," my father said, already taking out a camera._

 _I groaned in protest, but Su-won said, "Sure!"_

 _He stood next to me and put an arm around my shoulders. Blushing, I saw Hak standing behind my father in the background, watching over us._

 _"Hak, come over here! Let's take a picture!" I yelled._

 _His eyes widen, but then he smiled and came over._

 _"Thought you wanted to be with your prince," he whispered in my ear._

 _I averted my eyes from his smirk. "But I also wanted to be with you," I murmured._

 _A tint of rose kissed his cheeks before he looked away. "I'll always be with you, Princess."_

 _Hak placed an arm around my shoulders._

 _"Guys, your arms are fat. Too heavy," I half complained._

 _"Alright kiddos, say cheese!"_

Gasping, my migraine subsided, and I blinked in shock.

I remembered that moment.

* * *

 **Um, thank you for reading! Please follow, review, and favorite!**

 **QOD: What is the hardest language?**


	7. Cinnamon Cookies

**Hello! Summer is coming to an end, so I may not update for a while. School is going to be harder, so yeah. I'll try my best.**

 **Thank you for sticking with me and my poorly written stories! ;_;**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Yona's POV

I remembered. Vividly. The exact place where we stood, the clothes we wore, the words we exchanged, I remembered all of it, including my father.

 _Father._ I held back my tears that threatened to spill over. I missed him so much. I missed his bubbly personality, his crazy obsession with nature, his love for humanity. Father's carefree smile echoed in my head. He was so happy so back then.

 _We all were._

I placed a hand on my heart, feeling it beating a melodic rhythm.

 _It hurts, but.._

I wanted to remember more, all if it.

 _Is that a selfish request?_

I picked up the picture again gingerly, as if it was about to shatter in a million pieces. I caressed it, my fingertips brushing over my childhood friends. I looked at it intently, but nothing happened. I didn't have another flashback. The beaming smiles remained. I closed my eyes, recalling the flashback, savoring the moment. A warm fuzzy feeling settled in my stomach.

 _My father took this picture with this own hands._

The fact that the I was touching the picture that he created and touched made me wistfully happy.

It was a beautiful.

Then, another emotion lingered inside of me: Regret.

I was such a brat before, taking things for granted. My father still accepted my selfishness though. I wished I could somehow repay him back the love that I didn't deserved.

After one last look at the picture, I stored the picture in my pocket to keep it close to me.

I wanted to tell Hak as soon as possible.

 _" And don't come back..._ "

I paced back and forth in the bathroom, my arms crossed. I wasn't sure what to do. Hak told me not to come back, but I feel like I should tell him this.

 _If only I had someone to talk to this about…_

 _Someone, anyone..._

Immediately, my light bulb turned on.

 _Su-won._

 _He's friends with Hak. Can I tell him?_

 _Can I trust him?_

 _Maybe if I confide in him, he'll release him and find out what's going on._

More thoughts ran through my mind. Possibilities emerged.

 _Knock, knock._

Quickly, I placed the tile back in place and made sure the picture was in my pocket securely. It was.

Glancing at the clock near my bed, it was 10:48 p.m.

 _Why would the maids come at a hour this late?_

Hastily without hesitation, I placed my hand on the cold door knob and turned.

When I opened it, a whiff of warm cinnamon indulged me. My stomach grumbled a bit, much to my dislike.

As if I summoned him, Su-won stood there, smiling his charming smile while holding a basket of cookies.

"Can I come in?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! :D Please reivew, follow, and favorite!**

 **QOD: Favorite food?**


	8. Secret Ingredient

**Hello.**

 **Again, I apologize for the slow update. Recently, I'm just not feeling it. This year has been a bad year and will continue. A lot of things happened. I feel so stressed, angry, sad, and am basically ready to throw the towel. But I won't do that...I can't do that. Fightingg~**

 **I hope you guys are doing well. Let's do our best together! I really do appreciate your support. I read all reviews, and they are my source of motivation and happiness, so thank you :)**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Yona's POV

His smile washed away all my worries. Su-won has been so kind to me ever since day one. He was always supportive, always gentle, always patient. I couldn't imagine him being anything else.

 _But, if that is true, why can't my heart trust him?_

"What's wrong, Yona? You don't seem well." His face inched closer to mine until our foreheads were touching, allowing a cool sensation to intrude. I inwardly sighed in relief. It felt surprising liberating as if I was chained by the subtle heat. Flustered from his close proximity, I averted my gaze awkwardly, lost for words. I felt not only my heart racing, but also my mind.

"You're burning up," he whispered with concern and a flicker of fear. His eyebrows furrowed together, making small tiny hills, and his hands cupped my face gently.. I claimed that I was okay, maybe a small cold or whatever, but Su-won was still fretting over it, touching my head and comparing it to his. After murmuring incoherent words to himself, it looked like he came to a conclusion and became calm.

"I'll go call the doctor. He'll give you the medicine." Su-won heads towards the door, but then stopped right before he turned the handle. "Ah, I forgot. Please eat these, the maids and I have made cookies for us to share." He handed me a cookie and watched me, waiting for my reaction.

"Haha, I wished I was there to see you cook, with the apron and all, but thank you very much! They look amazing!" I smelled its warm, indulgent cinnamon aroma and took a generous bite. It was chewy, but had a strong flavor. It seemed like a secret ingredient was added, but I couldn't place my tongue on it. It was a bit sour and had a coppery flavor. I have never tasted a cookie like this one. To get a better taste, I took another bite until I ate the whole cookie.

 _Such a funny taste._

Then, things got even weirder.

Su-won started talking to me, probably asking how the cookies were, but I couldn't hear him. The words drowned in my ears. My vision also became blurry. I felt my body becoming numb and weak, and eventually fell into Su-won's arms swiftly as darkness takes over.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please review, follow, and favorite!**

 **It's been a while writing...and remembering this story too, so please forgive me ;_; This chapter was short, sorry about that...the purpose was mainly to remind everyone that I'm still here and am still committed to this fanfic**

 **QOD: Favorite quote?**

 **AOD: I have several, but here's one of them: Bob Marley — ''The truth is, everyone is going to hurt you. You just got to find the ones worth suffering for.''**


End file.
